Love at the Weekend
by Niceonetoo
Summary: An alternative version of Caroline & Kate's 'dirty' weekend away in Ep4 S2.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Caroline arrived home from school and hurried inside. Kate had already been home for half an hour and was changed and waiting for her in the kitchen. She stepped past their bags which she'd left in the hallway that morning and made her way into the kitchen. As Caroline appeared in the doorway Kate looked up from her reading and smiled.

"I'm ready when you are!"

"Great, I'll go and change. Where's Lawrence?"

"I think he's in his room" replied Kate.

"OK, I won't be long" smiled Caroline, before quickly disappearing upstairs.

Caroline had been looking forward to the weekend ever since she'd booked it, although she also felt quite some trepidation. Despite having come out to her family, she hadn't really done the 'outing' and was still not fully at ease with displaying their relationship outside the home. That was part of the reason they still drove separate cars to school, although she liked to think it was also more about practicalities since they didn't always finish work at the same time. She certainly wasn't ashamed of Kate, in fact she felt completely the opposite, she was hugely proud of being with Kate, which is certainly not something she would have said about John. She was just finding it hard, after being in a straight relationship for so many years, to embrace the fact that she was now in a gay relationship. However, as she changed out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable, she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, it was Kate's birthday and she really wanted to treat her.

Before heading downstairs she stopped off to say goodbye to Lawrence and told him to be good for his Granny. Appearing back in the kitchen Caroline asked Kate if she would put the bags in the car while she popped next door to tell her Mum that they were about to leave. Kate nodded and as she passed Caroline gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be too long!" She said with a sparkle in her eye giving away how much she was looking forward to the weekend away.

An hour later Caroline turned the Jeep into the driveway of the hotel.

"Wow, this is beautiful Caroline!" Kate exclaimed.

"Glad you like it" replied Caroline quietly. She was beginning to feel nervous. It was ridiculous. How could she feel nervous about checking into a hotel?! She regularly addressed hundreds of school children and didn't feel as nervous as this.

"Are you OK?" asked Kate as Caroline brought the car to a stop in a parking space. Caroline didn't answer but turned to get out of the car. Kate grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What's the matter Caroline? You've gotten progressively quieter as we got closer. Don't you want to be here?"

Caroline turned back to face Kate, but couldn't bring her eyes to meet Kate's as she felt too embarrassed.

"I..erm..this is going to sound so stupid and I'm worried you'll be cross with me." She paused, trying to find the right words.

"I'm nervous. I'm terrified of going in there and checking in to our room."

"Why on earth would you be nervous about doing that?" asked Kate flummoxed. This was a woman who ran a large school, was intelligent and articulate, how could checking into a hotel faze her?

"It's not the process, it's the implication. I've never booked into a double room at a hotel before with a woman. Let's face it I've barely spoken to anyone about being in a relationship with a woman. I didn't even get to tell most of my family! I'm not used to 'coming out', having to deal with people's opinions, comments, etc. It was bad enough with my mother. Plus what business is it of anyone else? Yet if I want to spend a weekend in a hotel with my girlfriend I inevitably have to 'come out'!"

Caroline said all this looking firmly at her hands which Kate was still holding. Only when she finished did she dare raise her eyes to look at Kate's. Kate looked back at her slightly stunned by the outpouring.

"I had no idea you found it so difficult. I mean, I knew you'd been reluctant to let on to people at school but I assumed that was because of your position." Kate's brow furrowed a little as she continued.

"Why did you book a weekend away for us then?"

"Because I wanted to treat you for your birthday, and I focussed on the fact that we could spend two days and nights entirely on our own without interruptions. I really don't have a problem with our relationship, I love being with you; I'm just struggling with showing other people that we're in a relationship."

Caroline frowned and continued. "I'm probably not making much sense, I know. Falling for you has turned my world upside down and I'm still adjusting".

Kate sighed "Caroline, I do understand what you're saying, I really do. You're not the only person to go through this. But it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, this is our relationship and not anyone else's." She squeezed Caroline's hand and stated matter-of-factly, "OK. Well we have to check in, there's no way round that! But I'll be there with you, at your side. What's the worst that will happen? They could tell us to go away, but that would be illegal and I'm pretty certain that you and I together could fight that! They might make sly comments, but we can ignore them or make a formal complaint. Or of course they could be completely professional and not bat an eyelid. Given the look of the hotel and my guess that this isn't a cheap place to stay, they will give customer service a high priority and so will not bat an eyelid at us. What do you reckon?"

Kate smiled and leant forward to kiss Caroline gently on the lips.

"Does that help?" She asked with a wink.

Caroline pretended to think about it for a moment, "Erm...maybe, a little. Perhaps one more?" as she leaned in for another kiss.

They both climbed out of the car and grabbed a bag each. As Caroline locked the car Kate took her hand.

They walked through the entrance to the hotel hand in hand, despite Caroline twitching as though to remove her hand from Kate's. Kate's grasp was firm but gentle as she led the way. At the reception desk Kate gently nudged Caroline forward. She knew that this was something that Caroline had to face and that once done she would feel better. She smiled a little to herself though at the irony of the situation, here was Dr Caroline Elliott normally a strong-minded, charismatic, articulate leader being led by the hand of her girlfriend just to check in at a hotel!

Caroline cleared her throat. "Hi. I have a reservation in the name of Caroline Elliott."

"Good Evening and welcome" responded the smiling female receptionist. "I'll just look you up on the system... Yes, we have you in room number 27. A double room with two occupants for two nights, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right" confirmed Caroline.

"Could we please take the name of the other occupant of the room, so that we have a full register of guests?"

"Erm, y.. yes of course" Caroline stuttered as her face coloured. She avoided eye contact with the smiley receptionist and instead fixed her gaze on the reception desk.

"Yes, her name is Kate McKenzie. That's M...c...capital K..e..n..z..i..e."

The receptionist continued without hesitation.

"Thank you. We also have a dinner reservation at 8pm for two tonight in our restaurant, is that right?"

"Yes, that is. Thank you." Caroline risked a glance at the receptionist as she replied and saw no smirks or sly winks, nothing but professionalism.

"Great. Can you please check that your address details are correct and that we have the correct card details for your deposit?" the receptionist said as she passed a piece of paper to Caroline. She quickly reviewed it and signed where indicated.

The receptionist continued "Here are two key cards for your room. It's up the stairs, turn right and follow the corridor. Is there anything else you need?"

Caroline shook her head and took the cards.

"Well if you do need anything, just let us know. We hope you have a very pleasant stay."

"Thank you" Caroline responded and turned to Kate, who was grinning at her.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" whispered Kate as they climbed the stairs.

"Well, no, it wasn't. You were right!" Conceded Caroline albeit a little reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long interval between updates. I've been distracted by reading everyone else's stories following the finale of series 2 - and what a finale it was! Anyway I hope to be able to finish this one off in the next few of weeks.**

**Chapter 2**

They quickly found their room. On entering Kate immediately dropped her bag and put her hands to her mouth in amazement.

"Oh Caroline, look at this place, it's beautiful. It's perfect. Oh wow, look at this view too" she exclaimed as she walked over to the window beckoning Caroline to follow. Caroline dropped her bag and stepped across the room to stand beside her lover. The room was a good size with a large 4 poster double bed covered in pillows and cushions. There was also a small fireplace and two arm chairs by the window looking out over a view of rolling Yorkshire countryside. The en-suite bathroom was plush with a large hot tub bath and double sized walk-in shower. Kate slipped her arms around Caroline's waist and pulled her close.

"Thank you" she whispered into Caroline's ear.

They stood for several moments enjoying the embrace and drinking in the scenery beyond the window. Then with a serious face Caroline pulled Kate to the bed and sat down.

"Kate, there's something I have to say before we meet with Greg." She paused, unsure how to proceed.

"I...I really can't bear the thought of you having…doing…oh god, you know, with this guy. The thought of you with him or anyone else even, hurts like hell." As she spoke her eyes became glassy.

"I know you desperately want a baby, but there are other ways…ways in which I could also be involved which don't have to be medical and sterile. Please don't sleep with him" pleaded Caroline, her eyes searching Kate's face imploring her to reconsider her plan.

Kate looked lovingly at Caroline; the distress was evident in her face. How could she ignore that, how could she even have thought it possible to switch off her emotions in order to do the necessary deed? As she sat there looking at her lover, she knew that she would never have been able to go through with her plan, not when it came down to it.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. You're right; I shouldn't have even suggested it. I know I wouldn't be able to go through with it, especially now I know how much pain it would cause you." Kate lifted her hand to stroke Caroline's face as she continued.

"I do really want a child, but we can find another way. We could get in touch with that clinic in York that I told you about. I would still like to talk to Greg about being the donor though, if that's ok with you?"

"Of course. To be honest, if he's a good friend of yours and he's willing there's not much reason not to get his help" stated Caroline with visible relief. Kate leaned in to kiss her partner gently on the lips, and then stood to explore the room further. From the bathroom she called out to Caroline.

"Sweetheart, you have to come here and see this bath, it's huge!"

Sometime later the two women were still getting themselves changed out of their casual clothes into something smarter for dinner when Kate's mobile rang. It had taken them considerably longer to get ready than it should have done given that every time they went near one another they couldn't help but touch or caress the other or steal a kiss which inevitably led to more kisses. Kate, now fully dressed but with only half her make-up applied, picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hi Greg! Goodness, you're here already?! I'm sorry; we're not quite ready yet. We'll be down as soon as we can…Yep, OK. Bye".

Caroline couldn't help but overhear, as she finished brushing her hair in the bathroom.

"Oh god, is it that time already?"

"Yes it is and I blame you for making us late! Every time I tried to put my dress on you were here kissing and caressing me!" replied Kate, hurriedly trying to finish off her make-up.

"Me?!" exclaimed Caroline in mock indignation. "What about when I was trying to get my top on, I think I did the buttons up four times, before you stopped undoing them all again!"

They were grinning at each other now. Caroline stepped out of the bathroom, found her shoes in her bag and put them on, then stood up and ran a hand across her front as if to flatten any creases.

"Will I do?" She asked. Kate looked up from putting her own shoes on and smiled lovingly at Caroline.

"You'll more than do, you look gorgeous, perfect!"

"You look pretty stunning yourself lady!" replied Caroline sincerely with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Are you ready then?"

"I think so." And with that, Kate took Caroline by the hand and led her out of the room.

As arranged, they found Greg in the bar. Kate hugged him warmly and introduced Caroline. Whilst Greg wasn't backward in coming forward when greeting Kate he barely acknowledged Caroline giving only a cursory 'Hi'. They ordered drinks and found themselves a comfortable corner to sit in. Again Kate took Caroline's hand in her own. Whether it was for Greg's benefit or for the benefit of anyone else who passed by, Caroline was unsure but despite feeling a little uncomfortable with it initially she also found that she gained some reassurance from Kate's touch.

As Caroline listened to Kate and Greg catch up on recent life events, she couldn't help but notice a sense of familiarity between the two which seemed more than friendship. Of course she knew that they had at the very least slept together whilst at University, but she it seemed like there had been more between them. And now Greg appeared keen to build on that, despite her presence. Eventually the topic of the baby came up.

"So Kate…you guys want a baby and you'd like my help? I'd be only too happy to oblige" grinned Greg looking solely at Kate. Kate squirmed a little in her seat and replied.

"Well, yes, we would like your help, but it's a little more complicated than that. You see, as I told you on the phone, Caroline and I are together." At this point she glanced at Caroline who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We've discussed our options and ha…having, well, erm, sex with anyone else, like you, even to have a baby is not acceptable to either of us."

"Oh, OK, so…." said Greg seemingly disappointed.

"There's a clinic in York that we're going to investigate and if we were to decide to take advantage of your 'input' would you be willing to go there?" asked Kate carefully.

"Sure, if you're certain that's what you want" conceded Greg. "I'll be honest, I had hoped for more than that. I know you told me about Caroline but I thought that maybe if you and I had some time together we might be able to rekindle what we had before, years ago. No offence Caroline." Caroline just glared at him as he continued.

"Especially since you want a baby and I can at least potentially give you that where Caroline obviously can't." Despite being slightly stunned Kate was quick to answer.

"Look Greg, I'm flattered, really I am, but it's not going to happen. It didn't work before and it's not going to work now, and above all that I'm with Caroline and am very happy with her."

Caroline sat quiet all this time, but could no longer hold her tongue.

"No offence Greg, but as a friend of Kate's I don't really think it is appropriate for you to try to 'come on' to her when she's told you she's in a relationship. I would have thought you would have more respect for Kate's situation. She approached you solely with a view to you helping her, us, with something that is of huge importance in her life because she thought that you would be sensitive to the situation."

Rather sheepish now, Greg replied.

"OK, OK, I get it, I'm really sorry Kate, well, I'm sorry to both of you." As he said this he glanced at Caroline who was still glaring at him.

"It was wrong of me to say what I did. But, my offer still stands, in that if I can be of assistance to you albeit in a more clinical setting then I will."

Kate responded quickly before Caroline had chance to vent any further.

"Thanks Greg, we appreciate your offer. I think we need a little time to discuss our options, so we'll let you know if we want to take you up on your offer." Kate looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 8pm.

"We have a dinner reservation, so I'm afraid we have to go. It's been lovely catching up with you. Thanks for coming here to meet up with us."

"No problem, I ought to be getting off anyway. I'm sorry again for...well you know. Just let me know if you do want my help. It's been good to see you." Turning to Caroline, who was no longer glaring but was nevertheless still somewhat stony faced, he held out his hand and said "Lovely to meet you Caroline. Look after this one, she's one to keep!"

"I will" replied Caroline stiffly and shook his hand. Kate kissed him on the cheek and he left them as they made their way through to the restaurant.

Caroline and Kate enjoyed a sumptuous meal in the hotel restaurant and over the meal agreed to look into other options for finding a sperm donor. They hadn't completely ruled out using Greg but the meeting that evening had left them both less keen to have anything to do with Greg for at least the time being.

It was late by the time they got back to their room. Kate sat on the bed and removed her shoes. Then yawning she said "Thank you sweetheart, for what you said to Greg. I would have told him myself, but I felt so proud the way you came to my defence."

Caroline moved to sit on the bed beside Kate.

"I'd do it anytime for you. He was right about one thing though you are one to keep." She said this sincerely and with such feeling that Kate felt compelled to pull her into a passionate kiss. Eventually they parted, but only moved far enough to rest their foreheads against one another. Kate yawned again.

"I think someone needs to go to bed" suggested Caroline innocently.

"OK, OK, I know I'm tired, but I don't want to sleep yet" pouted Kate in a mock childlike manner. She moved in for another kiss, this time more leisurely. As they kissed Kate began unbuttoning Caroline's top once again. This time Caroline made no attempt to stop her, instead shrugging the shirt off her shoulders as Kate finished unbuttoning it. Kate's fingers began to explore the skin along Caroline's collarbone to her neck and then drifted lower. Caroline meanwhile was becoming frustrated that she was unable to remove any of Kate's clothing and pulled back from the kiss.

"This isn't fair, I can't get at you! I want this dress off!" she demanded with a cheeky smile and sparkle in her eye. Kate stood up pulled the zip in the side and raised her arms, "you'll have to do the rest" she teased. Caroline pulled the dress up over Kate's head and dropped it to the floor. Simultaneously Kate divested the blonde woman of her trousers. Caroline began to feather kisses along Kate's collarbone whilst her hands unhooked and removed her bra. Kate tilted her head back allowing Caroline better access to her neck.

"Hmm, that's good" murmured Kate in appreciation "I need to lie down though...too tired...can't stand". Smiling Caroline stopped her exploration of Kate's torso so that the younger woman could climb into the large bed. Caroline stepped around the other side of the bed removing her own bra along the way. However, by the time she had made herself comfortable by the side of her younger lover, Kate was already asleep. Caroline watched her beautiful partner for a few moments drinking in the sight of this gorgeous woman and smiled to herself, there would be plenty of time over the weekend for 'other bedroom activities' but now it was time for rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kate opened her eyes slowly and tried to work out where she was, gradually her mind kicked into gear and she lay happy and content in the knowledge that she had Caroline entirely to herself for two whole days. She turned her head to look at the woman who lay besides her still sleeping, her gentle breathing barely perceptible. She was in awe of this woman, she was magnificent and she knew that she was falling very much in love with her, she couldn't fight it and she didn't want to. She knew things wouldn't be plain sailing, but she wanted Caroline and she believed that Caroline wanted her too now. As she lay there admiring the view she became aware of a tickling sensation travelling up her thigh to her hip, she giggled.

"Hey, that tickles! I thought you were asleep?!"

"I was, but now I'm not" came the slightly sleepy reply from Caroline as she turned on her side, smiling, to fully face Kate. "You deserve that after falling asleep on me last night having started to get me all worked up! Anyway, I believe it's a special day today for someone, Happy Birthday darling". As she spoke her fingers were drifting along the exposed dark skin of Kate's shoulders and neck until they reached her hair where they slid into her hair and pulled her in for a prolonged, leisurely kiss.

"Hmm, what a lovely present, thank you!" replied Kate her eyes sparkling.

"Ooh, speaking of which I've got some more things for you in my bag." Caroline slipped out of bed and padded barefoot across the room to her overnight bag. While she rooted through her belongings Kate watched, enjoying the view of her girlfriend wearing only a pair of lacy knickers.

"Here we go" stated Caroline as she dropped a couple of small packages and several cards on the bed in front of Kate. She then returned to her original position in bed next to Kate. Kate began opening the cards. There was one from Caroline, one from Celia & Alan which included a gift card, one each from William and Lawrence, a large one from her Mum & Dad, and 3 from various friends. She then inspected the packages and saw that one was from Caroline and the other was from William & Lawrence jointly. She suspected Lawrence's input was minimal but appreciated his inclusion anyway. She unwrapped the boys' gift first and found a pair of small but sparkly earrings.

"Oh, they're lovely; I can wear them tonight when we go to dinner! I'll text the boys later to thank them" she said smiling.

Then finally she moved on to Caroline's gift. On removing the wrapping paper she discovered another small jewellery box, only this box was more expensive looking. She opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold diamond pendant. She gasped "Caroline, this is stunning, it must have cost you a fortune!"

"That would be telling" grinned Caroline. "It doesn't matter anyway because I wanted to spoil you."

"You really shouldn't have…but thank you so much, sweetheart. I've never had such a beautiful gift before."

Kate carefully placed the earrings on the bedside table and cleared the cards from the bed, then passed the necklace to Caroline.

"Put it on for me?" she asked.

"Of course" replied Caroline smiling softly. She took the necklace from Kate and gently reached around her neck to fasten it. The pearl looked beautiful against Kate's dark skin. Whilst Caroline took in the view, Kate suddenly pulled Caroline towards her with some urgency.

"Now though, since it is my birthday, I need you to make passionate love to me!" demanded Kate as their lips collided and a fervent kiss ensued. Immediately, both felt their levels of arousal soar from where they had been simmering just below the surface. Caroline pushed the dark-haired birthday girl back against the pillows and rolled on top of her pressing her thigh between the younger woman's legs. Kate moaned and ground her hips against her lover's, while the blonde woman trailed one hand up the side of her partner stopping to cup her breast. She rolled the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and as she did, Kate pressed her body upwards against the older woman, she needed to feel more of her. Caroline pulled back from Kate's lips for a moment and looked her in the eyes, she could see her lover's arousal, her need for her, her want, which was mirrored in the burning heat rising within herself. She lowered her mouth to Kate's ear and whispered "I want you…I want to taste you…I want to make love to you". The heat from Caroline's breath and the sentiment of the words sent further waves of arousal crashing through Kate and she moaned again, more loudly. Turning her face she tried to catch Caroline's lips into another kiss, but the blonde woman moved her head away shaking it, grinning cheekily.

"Uh, uh. I'm in charge." With that she stooped to begin an assault of kisses to Kate's neck, shoulders and breasts. Steadily she moved lower, kissing, nibbling, sucking and licking, tasting every inch of her dark beauty's skin. She gradually manoeuvred her own body down between Kate's legs and as she did so, she slipped the younger woman's knickers off, ensuring that every now and then her fingers would slide back up the inside of her lover's thigh and stop tantalizingly near her throbbing core.

Kate felt as though she was about ready to explode and with her hands tangled in Caroline's hair she implored "Caroline…please…" Not needing any further encouragement, Caroline set about making Kate delirious with an earth shattering orgasm.

Hours later, they lay naked in each other's arms, the last remnants of clothing having long been divested. Fortunately Caroline had had the foresight the night before to put the 'do not disturb' sign on the bedroom door.

"Do you think we should get up?" wondered Kate.

"Mmm, I guess so" murmured Caroline who was tracing light circles across Kate's chest with her fingertip.

"Or maybe we could just stay here" sighed Kate as she ran her fingers through her lover's hair. A low growl from Kate's belly reminded them that they had missed breakfast and that lunch was overdue.

"I think my stomach has other ideas" giggled Kate. "Of course we could just get room service" she suggested with a seductive smile.

"OK, but maybe we should go out for a brief walk, get some air; it looks like a beautiful day out there and I'm beginning to feel a bit like a vampire in here without any daylight." Caroline responded with a laugh. Kate glanced over to the window where she could see the bright sunlight pouring in around the edges of the curtains. Caroline was right, it did look lovely outside and they needn't go too far.

"Right then, that's a plan. What do you fancy for lunch?" asked Kate as she picked up the room service menu.

They ordered lunch, which was speedily delivered to their room and tucked in ravenously having realised that they were both famished. Hunger abated they quickly showered together, dressed and left their room. Hand in hand they walked through reception and out into the countryside around the hotel. Before they knew it they had walked for over an hour just chatting and enjoying the scenery. Having reached the peak of yet another hill, they both climbed up onto a gate for a rest and sat admiring the view.

"I hope Lawrence is behaving for Mum & Alan" Caroline wondered aloud.

"I'm sure they're all fine. I thought I would have heard from my Mum by now...you know to say 'Happy Birthday'. She told me before I left that she wouldn't be able to call in the morning as she was going to see Dad but that she would call this afternoon. It's not like her to forget."

"Have you checked your phone for signal? It's a bit patchy up here, my phone only seems to get a signal at the hotel" replied Caroline waving her phone around as if in evidence.

"Oh, good point, I haven't checked." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and immediately saw that there was no service. "Do you mind if we head back now? My Mum will start worrying if she can't get hold of me!"

"No, course not. I was thinking it was about time to get back anyway. I'm getting withdrawal symptoms from not having kissed you for an hour or so...look my hand is shaking!" Caroline held her hand out and shook it violently for dramatic effect. Kate grinned.

"Well if that's the case I'd best do something about it now, you may not last until we get back." With that Kate dropped down from the gate, took the blonde woman's hands in hers and pulled her down from the gate into an embrace and proceeded to kiss her so thoroughly that when they parted both women were breathless.

"Wow, if that's what a bit of Yorkshire country air does to you, I think we should do this more often. But we need to get back even more quickly now otherwise I could get arrested for things I shouldn't be doing in public" grinned Caroline. She took Kate's hand and started walking briskly back towards the hotel.

On arrival in the hotel reception both Kate and Caroline's phones started beeping, but before Caroline had chance to look at her messages, the hotel receptionist called to her.

"Dr Elliott! We have a message for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely feedback. **

**Chapter 4**

Caroline walked over to the desk while Kate checked her messages.

"Thank you" responded Caroline as she took the piece of paper from the receptionist. She glanced at the note which simply stated 'Please call your mother as soon as possible'. She wasn't unduly concerned, it was probably just that her mother couldn't find some item or other in her kitchen and having not been able to get a response from her on her mobile had resorted to calling the hotel. She wandered back over to Kate who was now on a call with her own mother. She took the younger woman's hand and led her over to a couple of seats just inside the bar. While she waited for Kate she checked her own messages. There were three: the first was her mother asking her to call as soon as possible, the second was her mother again telling her it was important that she call as soon as she got the message, the final one was her mother once more saying that she should call as soon as possible because it concerned Lawrence. By the time she had finished listening to the messages Kate had completed her call. She looked over to Caroline, whose face clearly now showed concern.

"Caroline, what's the matter?" she asked gently.

"I'm not sure. I think something might be wrong with Lawrence. My mum's been trying to get hold of me. I need to call her." As she spoke she found her mother's number and called it. Kate placed her hand on her lover's knee and gently squeezed it to convey her support. Caroline gave her a weak smile while she waited for her mum to answer and gripped hold of Kate's hand.

"Mum, it's me, I'm sorry I had no signal. What's happened?"

"Oh love, at last. It's Lawrence. He's gone off with Angus to some party in a barn, god knows where, somewhere over near Halifax I think. Anyway he's gone and fallen and hurt himself. We don't know how badly, Angus was struggling to get a signal. All we know is that they were heading for Sutton Farm somewhere near Halifax."

"What?! How did they…? What the hell were they thinking?...Oh god!" Caroline dropped Kate's hand and ran her hand through her hair trying to think.

"Alan and William have gone over to Halifax to look for them, John's going too I think. Gillian's already out looking, she thinks she knows where the farm is that they were headed for so she said she'll work outwards from there. She called Robbie and he's got the police on to it and the Search and Rescue people."

"Oh god…good…OK…I should get over there too. I'll call Gillian to find out where to go. Call me if you hear anything."

"I will love, be careful and I'm sorry."

"I will. I have to go now, I'll call you. Bye."

She ended the call and immediately stood up.

"We have to go." Caroline demanded, concern now etched in her face and her eyes glassy with tears that she would not allow herself to release. Kate was also now on her feet and as Caroline turned to leave, the younger woman grabbed her hands and stopped her in her tracks. Kate looked her girlfriend in the eye, the distress was all too clear and pained her to see it.

"Caroline, stop, what's wrong, what's happened?"

"It's Lawrence, he's hurt and no one knows exactly where he is. We have to go and look for him." She knew she wasn't making that much sense, but she didn't want to waste any more time.

"Oh god, OK. But where do we start looking? Do they know where he was headed?" asked Kate gently, her thumbs now stroking the backs of Caroline's hands to try to help her calm down and think rationally.

"Yes, well sort of, they know he was near Halifax. I think Gillian has some idea…I need to call her."

"Right, well, let's go back to our room. I'll pack up while you call Gillian, then we can get off. Is that OK?"

Caroline nodded and they quickly made their way back to their room. Kate made short work of gathering all their belongings together whilst Caroline paced the room talking to Gillian. As Caroline hung up the call, Kate walked over to her and pulled the emotionally fragile woman into her arms.

"Are you OK darling? Well, I know you're not, that's a silly question…but are you holding up?" Kate asked softly, as she rubbed Caroline's back. Not trusting herself to speak, Caroline just nodded against Kate's shoulder. Feeling the support from her partner's arms around her she relaxed a little, but that only served to make the tears more likely to fall. She needed to be strong, Lawrence needed her and with that she pulled out of the embrace and took Kate's hands instead, sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall. She smiled weakly at Kate, gave her a light kiss on the lips and whispered thank you, then turned away to pick up her bag.

On their way out of the hotel they stopped at reception to cancel their second night and settle the bill. Since Caroline was unable to stand still, Kate sent her out to the car with the bags while she finished up. Once they were both in the car they sped off to meet up with Gillian. As they approached the area they saw a couple of police cars and search & rescue vans pulled over on the side of the road and a bit further on Gillian's Land Rover, which they parked up behind. Gillian was in the field nearby and seeing them arrive swiftly made her way over to them.

"Is there any news?" Caroline asked anxiously as Gillian approached.

"No, I'm afraid not…not yet. Sutton Farm, which they were headed for, is a few miles up this lane, and someone thinks they saw them walking along the main road back there a couple of hours ago, hence the main search is in this area. From what Celia could make out from Angus when he called, is that they thought they were taking a shortcut, so they could be anywhere round here." She gave a muted smile and nod of the head to Kate since they hadn't been introduced and now wasn't the time to. Then continued.

"Me dad is back at the farm sorting out refreshments and manning the phone, and I think Raff took John and William out to help search further north.

"OK, so what can we do?" questioned Caroline.

"It's probably best you stick with me. We can go further east where the ground isn't so rough." Responded Gillian looking pointedly at their feet, having spotted that they didn't have appropriate footwear on. "I've got a spare pair of wellies in the back of the Landy if one of you wants to borrow them?"

"Thanks. I think I've got an old pair of trainers in the car." Replied Caroline and set off to look for them, while Gillian went to find the wellies in her Land Rover.

Once attired in more appropriate footwear they set off in the direction that Gillian had suggested. They'd been searching for several hours, getting occasional updates from Alan or Will when they came into range of some mobile signal, when finally some news came through. Gillian's phone had got some signal and so she'd called to check in with Alan, at the same moment Caroline's phone beeped to notify her that she had a message.

"Caroline, they've found him!" Gillian shouted. Caroline stopped trying to retrieve her message and both she and Kate rushed over to where Gillian was standing.

"Thank God…is he ok?" she asked as she arrived slightly out of breath by her step-sister's side.

"Here, talk to me Dad he can tell you more" and she passed her phone to Caroline a broad smile on her face.

"Thanks…Alan, it's Caroline. Is Lawrence OK? Oh…goodness, OK…yes, OK…we'll head over there as soon as we can. Thank you. Bye." She handed the phone back to Gillian and the two women looked expectantly at her.

"Well, they've found him, he'd fallen down some rocks. They think he's broken his ankle, and they're now carrying him back to the road to get him in an ambulance to hospital. That's all they've said." Caroline sighed heavily letting the tension go. With the relief clearly visible, Kate pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Caroline, thank goodness he's ok."

Caroline pulled back and turned to hug Gillian as well.

"Thank you so much for all your help."

"Oh, don't mention it, we're family now, that's what family's do!" Gillian responded with a smile. "Come on, we'd best get going, so that you can get to the hospital to see him."

The three women turned to re-trace their steps with a spring in their step.

It didn't take them long to get back to their cars. Caroline and Kate made their goodbyes to Gillian and returned to the Jeep.

"Do you want me to drive?" asked Kate looking at Caroline who now looked rather weary since the worry and euphoria had subsided.

"Would you mind?"

"Course not." Kate reached out for Caroline's hand and stopped walking. Turning to look at her lover she continued.

"That's why I'm here, to support you, look after you and be with you." Her eyes conveyed such love that Caroline leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thank you…for everything today. For being here and for getting filthy clambering about the countryside." Suddenly she remembered what day it was, "Oh no, and it's your birthday, it wasn't supposed to be like this!" Caroline lamented.

"Oh well, it seems that neither of us had birthdays quite as we intended this year, maybe next year will be less eventful! Come on, we need to get to the hospital." Kate planted a quick kiss on Caroline's lips and clambered into the Jeep, with Caroline following suit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They pulled into the hospital car park a short time later and made their way straight to A&E. After registering with the receptionist they were soon taken through to the cubicle where Lawrence was being treated. As they approached the cubicle, they could see Lawrence lying on the trolley his leg in an inflatable splint with Angus sat slumped on the chair beside him. Both were filthy and covered in scratches and bruises.

"Mum!"

"Oh, Lawrence!" exclaimed Caroline hugging him tightly, whilst Kate put a reassuring hand on Angus' shoulder.

"I'm sorry" said Lawrence meekly when his mum had released her grip on him enough for him to speak.

"Darling, at the moment I'm just glad you're ok. We can talk about _what_ you were doing later! Are you ok Angus? I think your Mum & Dad are on their way here now, we had trouble getting hold of them for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine Dr Elliott. Bit hungry now though!" he replied tentatively.

Just as Caroline was going to reply they were interrupted by the arrival of the doctor. Kate put her hand on Caroline's shoulder and said "How about I take Angus to get something to eat while you talk to the doctor?"

"OK, good idea" responded Caroline and mouthed the words 'thank you' to Kate as she ushered Angus out of the cubicle. The doctor, a young fair-haired man wearing glasses, turned to Caroline.

"Are you Lawrence's Mum?"

"Yes, I am. How is he, is he ok?"

"Yes, he's been pretty lucky it seems. He's been for an x-ray and it shows that he has broken his ankle. The bones are all still in line though, so no need for any surgery and it should heal well. He'll need a plaster cast and will be on crutches for about 8 weeks. Since he fell several metres we've checked him all over. He has a number of bruises and some minor cuts and abrasions, none of which seem to be serious but he'll feel pretty sore for a day or two. He doesn't think he hit his head, but if he gets a headache and starts vomiting take him to the nearest A&E. I'd suggest he gets plenty of rest for a couple of days. I'm also going to prescribe him some strong pain killers for his ankle. He was given some morphine on the scene but that will wear off soon."

"Thank you doctor. Will we be able to take him home this evening then?"

"Yes. We'll get a temporary cast sorted out shortly, then he can go. I believe you live in Harrogate?" Caroline nodded confirmation.

"OK, so we'll organise an appointment at the hospital there for the temporary cast to be replaced with a permanent one in a few days when the swelling has gone down. Any questions?" He looked at both Caroline and Lawrence, both shook their heads.

"No, I think that's all. Thank you." Answered Caroline. The doctor replaced the chart on the side of the bed and left them alone.

Caroline sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her son. He looked tired and pale now that the adrenaline had subsided.

"You must be hungry too?" she enquired softly.

"Yeah, I am, I'm starving!"

"How about I nip out and call your dad, he should be on his way here, and see if I can get him to bring some food in?" Lawrence nodded.

"OK, I won't be long." Caroline made her way back out the way she had come in and once outside called John's mobile. There was no answer, so she called Will's instead.

"Hello Mum, I was just about to call you" he answered almost immediately.

"Hi Love. I'm at the hospital, I've seen Lawrence. He's broken his ankle and is tired and sore but otherwise he's fine. Where are you? Are you with your dad?"

"Yes, I'm with Dad. We're almost at the hospital."

"Good, before you come in, can you get a sandwich and some chocolate for Lawrence? He's not eaten for hours and is famished!"

"Yep, ok. What about you, have you eaten?"

"No, but I'll get something with Kate, don't worry about me. See you in a bit."

"OK, bye!"

Caroline then looked through her phone for her mum's number and made a brief call to update her. As she began to walk back inside she saw Kate coming towards her alone.

"There you are!" called Kate. She walked up to her lover and tentatively put her arms around her. Despite being in a public place Caroline revelled in being in such close proximity with the younger woman. Suddenly feeling very tired she rested her head on Kate's shoulder.

"I've just deposited Angus with his parents, we ran in to them as we were leaving the café." Kate paused to look down at her partner. How are you doing sweetheart?" she asked gently.

"Tired, but OK now I know Lawrence is safe."

"How long till we can take him home?"

"I'm not sure. They need to put a temporary cast on his leg, and then he will be able to go. John and Will should be here soon, I've just spoken to them."

"OK, perhaps when they get here I can take you to get something to eat? You need to keep your strength up." Kate smiled without any hint of suggestion.

"Maybe" replied Caroline reluctantly. "We should go back in; I told Lawrence I wouldn't be long."

The two women made their way back to Lawrence and after a short time they were joined by John and Will. After not some inconsiderable negotiation Kate and William managed to persuade Caroline to go and get something to eat. Kate took Caroline off to the café and got her to eat a sandwich and swallow a cup of tea. By the time they got back to Lawrence's cubicle the nurse was just finishing off his cast.

"There that's it. You need to keep it dry so keep it out of the bath and shower. We've made you an appointment with the fracture clinic at the hospital in Harrogate. I'll give the details to your Mum & Dad along with the pain killers." The nurse was talking to Lawrence but picked up the pain killers and appointment card at this point and looked at the ensemble around the bed.

"Who wants these?" she enquired.

"I'll take them" responded Caroline quickly before John had chance.

The nurse continued "I'll just go and find some crutches then you can go." With that she disappeared out of the cubicle.

Caroline turned to Kate and making sure John heard, asked "Darling, would you mind bringing the car round to the entrance so that Lawrence doesn't have to walk too far?"

Kate put her hand on Caroline's arm and smiling replied in the affirmative then disappeared out of the cubicle. John scowled but didn't say anything. The nurse then reappeared with crutches and a wheelchair. Between John and William and under the nurse's guidance they managed to get Lawrence into the wheelchair without too much fuss, however getting him from the wheelchair into the car was more problematic. Eventually he was safely strapped into the Jeep and Caroline jumped once more into the passenger seat, having first checked that Kate was happy to drive them home. William joined them in the car leaving John to return the wheelchair and follow on in his own time.

A couple of hours later Lawrence was finally fast asleep in his bed, having had his own way and persuaded Caroline that he needed a burger to help his recovery on the way home. She had relented on this occasion since she felt some guilt about not being around, but she was also going to give him a grilling as soon as he was up to discussing his adventure. After all the exertions of the day Caroline and Kate made their way to bed shortly after making sure Lawrence was comfortable for the night.

They lay close together, face to face, legs entwined and arms lying loosely on each other's waist.

"I'm sorry your birthday didn't turn out as planned today darling." Caroline spoke softly, bringing her hand up to stroke her girlfriend's face tenderly.

"Oh Caroline, please don't fret, it's not your fault. We had a lovely start to the day and everything has turned out as good as it could in the end." Kate placed a soft kiss on her partner's lips.

"I know." Responded Caroline and paused for a moment. "I keep thinking about what could have happened…thank goodness he was OK."

"Please darling, stop putting yourself through this…"

"Am I bad mother? Tell me Kate, do you think I was wrong to leave him for the weekend, have I been neglecting him, is that why he went off like that?" Caroline searched her lover's face for answers, even though she knew that she couldn't provide them. Kate placed her hand on the blonde woman's bare shoulder and gently caressed her.

"Caroline, listen to me. You are a good mother. You have done nothing wrong. Life is suddenly different for Lawrence now and he's acting out. His Dad is the one who started all this, he left the family home and then tried to come back, but you moved on. Yes, you've moved on in a way that Lawrence didn't expect but that doesn't mean you've done anything wrong. He still has lots of people who love him, that's what is important and maybe he needs reminding of that. Look Caroline, you do need to talk to him but don't let him make you feel like it is all your fault, it isn't."

Caroline listened to what Kate what was saying and knew deep down that she was right. She knew she had to talk to Lawrence and had already resolved to have a heart to heart with him the next day. She lay there looking into Kate's dark eyes and allowed herself to accept the younger woman's support and love. She knew she wasn't very good at letting go of control, but she also knew that she could trust Kate. Suddenly it seemed to wash over her like a wave, the realisation that she was in love with this beautiful woman. In fact she had been in love with her for some time but had not allowed herself to admit it.

"I love you Kate" Caroline spoke quietly, almost afraid to break the intimate silence that had fallen between them. But as she heard the words out loud her confidence grew.

"Kate, I mean it, I love you" she said unambiguously this time. She looked straight into the eyes of her lover, baring her full emotion. Kate gazed back, the love evident in those blue eyes even in the darkness. She, better than anyone, knew what it took for Caroline to say those words and to display the accompanying raw emotion. Her own eyes welled with tears as she reached her hands up to the blonde woman's face.

"I love you too" Kate replied. Their lips met and a sensual mouth to mouth exploration of one another ensued in an intimate, unrestrained way that neither had ever experienced before. Eventually the events of the day caught up with them and they fell asleep, content, in one another's arms.


End file.
